Nightmarish dreams
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: .:YAOI/Suspenso/Terror/Paranormal/Gore:. [Recopilación de sueños que eh tenido últimamente]/ Osamu; un chico de 17 años relativamente normal, vive dos vidas al darse cuenta de que cada vez que cierra los ojos suceden cosas extrañas, cosas que a un chico de 17 años no le deberían pasar. [Regalo para Lexington Rabdos]


**_Hello!_**

**Les cuento:** Yo pensaba que éste seria un simple y pequeño _one_-_shot _pero como que no me siento cómoda solo escribiendo esto; así que decidí que serie un fic relativamente largo. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá porque como dije en el sumary; son sueños -otros lo llaman pesadillas- que e tenido últimamente, sin embargo en este capitulo decidí colocar uno que tuve hace mucho tiempo, pensé que seria buena idea comenzar por aquí. Si de repente se les llega a hacer familiar: Lo subí a mi facebook hace tiempo, pero no al estilo Inazuma. _  
_

Este Fic esta dedicado a la persona que hace que mis unicornios vomites arcoiris *-*

Más comentarios al final. ~

* * *

«_¡Grita, basura! Eres el ser que destruye y reconstruye a su antojo; eres la llave que abre y cierra las puerta. Tú eres el que decide si esta bien o esta mal, tú eres quien puede mover las fichas en tu vida. Solo tú tienes el poder_».

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos y allí estaba de nuevo.

Era mi habitación teñida de un extraño color amarillo. Oscuro, opaco, sin vida. Mi vista permanecía flechada en el techo, mi cuerpo inmóvil reposaba en la cama, más sin embargo mis pensamientos no estaban en ese lugar. Estaba confundido.

Mi visión se tornaba borrosa poco a poco, era difícil mantener la respiración. Trate de moverme pero fue inútil ya que mi cuerpo no obedecía a mis órdenes, estaba tan pesado. La desesperación por no tener control de mi mismo hizo que inevitablemente comenzara a forzar mi respiración, cosa que provoco que me costara aún más llenar mis pulmones de oxígeno. Era como estar bajo el agua.

La distorsión del lugar se volvía cada vez más profunda, los sonidos se mezclaban y no lograba distinguir ninguno; el color amarillo del lugar era perturbarte y lo volvía macabro. Trate de girar mi cuerpo, pensaba que si me acercaba a la esquina de la colcha podría levantarme pero, fue inútil.

No podía moverme.

Y entonces mi exasperación aumento. Luego, en un intento desesperado por salir de allí comencé a gritar, para mi sorpresa todo sonido se detuvo. Incluso el que emitían mis cuerdas vocales. No escuchaba nada. ¿Me abre quedado sordo? Intente mover mis brazos y piernas una y otra y otra vez sin resultados. Luego de un tiempo de lucha esos sonidos volvieron. Seguía sin poder identificarlos, quizá gritos ahogados de victimas pasadas pero ¿qué era ese lugar? Me preguntaba. Sin embargo estaba seguro de algo. Y es que esa ya no era mi habitación. Trate de agudizar mi oído, al menos eso me daba a entender que no había perdido la capacidad de escuchar, pero temía volver a gritar y que sucediera lo mismo. Los sonidos enfatizaban lentamente, sí eran gritos, gritos desgarradores, mezclados con risas histéricas y algún tipo de arma golpeando contra una superficie dura.

El pánico que anteriormente había invadido mi cuerpo aumento.

Era un sueño, lo sabía muy bien pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía despertar? Eleve mi mano hasta mi mejilla y la pellizque repetidas veces, incluso sentía calor en ella, sabía que estaba roja. Pero seguía allí, en ese extraño lugar. Pude mover mi brazo hasta mi mejilla pero no podía salir de la cama, trate de girar mi cabeza hacia la pared y allí estaba la puerta. Quería salir de ese lugar.

Con la energía que me quedaba moví mi cuerpo al fin, luego de tanto suplicio me obedeció, tenía que aprovechar eso. Me moví hacia la esquina y efectivamente la gravedad hizo que cayera contra el suelo en un doloroso golpe. Bastante real.

¿Eso era un sueño? Tenía que serlo, debía serlo.

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar del dolor, todo mi cuerpo aún estaba pesado, a pesar de mi anterior control sobre él. Me levante lentamente, un silbido se apodero de mis oídos, me sentía mareado, y aquel oscuro amarillo se hacía cada vez más espeluznante. Frente a mí se encontraba una mesa de noche, me sostuve de ella y logre levantarme por completo, tuve que ignorar el dolor aunque era realmente muy difícil. Me voltee lentamente y allí estaba la puerta, mi salida.

Otro obstáculo se interpuso entre mi libertad y yo cuando di mi primer paso, apenas y podía levantar el pie, ¿será un producto de mi imaginación? Quizás, pero el caso es que en mis pies desnudos habían clavos, estaban clavados al suelo. Era una locura que fuese un sueño, podría sentirlos perfectamente, estaban allí, junto con el dolor insufrible. Los gritos aumentaron, pero no podía detenerme, y sobretodo no podía gritar.

Levante lentamente uno de mis pies y di un paso, mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras saboreaba mi sangre. Volví a mirar hacia abajo con la idea de que no fuese cierto, pensando que esto no estaba pasando, literalmente, mis pies se estaban fundiendo con el suelo frió, de lo que parecía ser el infierno decorado a semejanza del único lugar en donde podía estar solo y ser yo mismo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, no podía creerlo. Pensé ''esto no está pasando. Voy a despertar muy pronto'' continúe dando paso tras paso hasta llegar a la puerta teñida de amarillo, estaba a solo unos pocos centímetros cuando en un pestañeo, comenzó a alejarse de mí.

—… ¿Qué?

Mi voz era débil, apenas perceptible. Estaba atónito, en realidad se estaba alejando de mí. Trate de perseguirla pero era inútil, era como estar sobre una caminadora, sí daba pasos pero no salía del lugar en donde me encontraba, no iba hacia adelante y ella se alejaba cada vez más de mí. El lugar se volvía cada vez más oscuro, el amarillo se transformó en un anaranjado siniestro y las risas burlescas aumentaron. En mi cabeza no había nada, estaba completamente en blanco. Lo único que recuerdo es que no sentí en ningún momento miedo alguno, o al menos sé que no era miedo, sino más bien frustración irracional por no poder moverme a voluntad. El lugar detrás de mí se hacía más pequeño y la puerta ahora estaba al final de un pasillo realmente largo. Tampoco recuerdo haber visto algún rostro, al principio era mi habitación pero todo cambio en un pestañeo, al igual que mi ubicación actual. Ya no estaba frente a aquella lejana puerta.

Estaba de nuevo acostado en la cama.

Sin poder moverme.

¡Pero cuanto quería gritar! Tenía tantas ganas que por un momento creí que si lo hacía iba a perder la voz, aun así me contuve. Golpeé mi pecho varias veces sin lograr despertar, porque a pesar de lo real que sucedieron las cosas aun creía firmemente que era nada más que un sueño, y que pronto despertaría. Entonces todo se vino abajo, volví a donde había comenzado, no tenía esperanzas, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Solo quería ver a esa persona una última vez. Cerré mis ojos, pues haría lo que era inevitable. Grite con todas mis fuerzas esperando así despertar, o en otras circunstancias ser encontrado. No pude escuchar mi voz aquella vez, sin embargo al abrir los ojos la escena oscura y tenebrosa había desaparecido y yo había vuelto a mi habitación. Levante mi cuerpo velozmente, ocasionando que me diera un leve mareo a causa del movimiento brusco y repentino, solo para garantizar que podía moverme con libertad.

Estaba sudando frió, mis ropas estaban húmedas al igual que mi cabello. Pero al menos estaba ileso.

Todo estaba exactamente igual, ya era de mañana, o eso pensaba ya que me había despertado, siempre lo hago temprano. Salí de la cama y me quede de pie por unos instantes contemplando mis pies. Camine hacia la puerta pasando junto a un espejo, mire mi rostro y pensé que debía peinarme el cabello, solo eso.

No había considerado que ese espejo no era mío, y nunca había estado en esa habitación.

Esa no era mi habitación, era un truco. Pero me di cuenta solo cuando toque la perilla y abrí la puerta.

Mi verdadera habitación estaba del otro lado. Amarilla como siempre, nada había cambiado. Pero mi pesadilla apenas comenzaba. Pues sí, era un sueño.

Uno en el que nunca desperté.

* * *

Y hasta aquí.

Es corto, muy corto para mi gusto. No se cuando suba el siguiente porque sera tan largo que hasta a mí me dará flojera leerlo(?) okno u_u Pero les aclarare algunas cosas para que no queden dudas: 1-. Si tendrá yaoi, no se si mucho porque la historia no tendrá mucho romance -no muy explicito, pero no se si cambie con el tiempo-. Éste no es como _Secuestro,_ que tiene notas y todo eso; éste no tiene notas, son sueños que escribo, solo habrán cambios si la trama lo requiere -y sí lo va a requerir-. 2-. No se con que personaje colocar a Osamu [LOL] si llego a hacer la cuestión del romance necesito al menos un amor no correspondido y un chiquillo que lo persiga con corazoncillos en el aire(?) solo por si acaso. Si tienen ideas mandenmelas por MP, los comentarios o a mi facebook, se los agradecería mucho.

Lexington-san! Espero que te haya gustado -corre en círculos-, y espero que te sientas mejor.

Sin más palabrería(?) Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
